Dudley Vs Petunia
by Spotted-Cheese
Summary: Ever since Dudley returned from school... Petunia has been feeding him what Vernon calls 'rabbit food'. Dudley will do ANYTHING for his precious knickerbocker glories, fizzy drinks, burgers, cakes, chocolate bars. Who will win the war?


Dudley vs. Petunia  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that all the characters in this story belong to J.K Rowling. *Sniff* Oh well..  
  
A/N: I hope you guys will like it!  
  
"Food! Wonderful, glorious food! All mine!" Dudley screamed as he entered the room.  
  
The room was painted with little dancing hamburgers wearing top hats and holding candy canes. There was an enormous table filled with every kind of goodies imaginable. There were chocolates, chocolate ice-cream, sweets, knickerbocker glory, a punch bowl filled to the brim with Coke and in the middle, was a HUGE chocolate cake topped with strawberries. Dudley's mouth watered. There were so many to choose from!  
  
"Dudley... I'm delicious. Why don't you take a bite?" said the chocolate cake in an hypnotizing voice.  
  
Dudley reached for a slice of rich chocolate cake topped with juicy strawberries.  
  
"Duddy!" came an annoying voice. He guessed that his mother was calling him.  
  
Dudley ignored the voice and continued to reach for it. He was only inches away from the gorgeous chocolate cake when suddenly someone shook him hard.  
  
He fell on the floor with a great 'thump'.  
  
"Oh My! Duddy darling! Are you alright?" Petunia gasped.  
  
With great effort, she tried to help Dudley stand up. After lots of tugging and pulling, Dudley finally stood up.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Dudley complained.  
  
"Alright Diddy. Go downstairs first and I'll be down in a minute. I 'm making something extra special for you today," Petunia said as she made Dudley's bed.  
  
Without another word, Dudley ran down the stairs. It sounded as though an elephant was trampling and the stairs looked as though it was going to collapse under Dudley's weight.  
  
"Good morning, Dudders. How's my big boy today?"  
  
"Great, dad!" Dudley said as he sat on a chair next to Vernon. He reached for the remote control with his pudgy fingers and sat there waiting for Petunia. Usually he wou;d be screaming for his mother but today he didn't because he was busy salivating on what was on TV. It was a cooking show and the lady was showing the viewers how to make a chocolate cake. It looked identical with the one in his dreams.  
  
"There you are, Diddy darling," Petunia said as she place a quarter of unsweetened grapdfruit onto Dudley's place.  
  
Dudley looked at his plate and was filled with fury.  
  
THIS was the 'delicious' breakfast his mother promised?  
  
Just then Harry came down. He slid into the seat next to Dudley. Nobody took notice of him.  
  
"Is this it?" he said grumpily.  
  
Petunia nodded. In a few seconds, he finished his grapefruit. His stomach was still growling. He wanted to ask for another one but he knew his mother would never give in. The tantrums he threw weren't enough to make his mother feed him with proper food.  
  
He eyed Harry's grapefruit sourly. All Dudley could do was watch that freak eat his grapefruit.  
  
Then his father picked up his spoon but just as he was about to dig into his grapefruit, the doorbell rang. As soon as Vernon left, Dudley stole his father's grapefruit. After finishing the grape fruit, he looked hungrily at Harry's grapefruit. Harry was slowly eating his grapefruit.  
  
"You," Vernon barked at Harry. "In the living room. Now"  
  
Dudley smiled. He knew that Harry was being told off. He loved listening his father scolding Harry but he loved food more. He stole Harry's half eaten grapefruit without feeling guilty and ate it.  
  
After that, he walked to the hall. Just as he stepped out, Harry almost bumped into him. Dudley was astonished to see a grin on Harry's face. This is wrong. He should be sulking!  
  
Harry looked at Dudley and said," That was an excellent breakfast, wasn't it?"  
  
Then he laughed and went upstairs three steps at once. From that moment on, Dudley decided that Harry has officially gone crazy.  
  
"Dad, what's going on?" Dudley asked Vernon who was sulkily looking at an envelope covered with stamps. He ignored Dudley and started muttering under his breath.  
  
Dudley's stomach gave a loud growl. Dudley forgot about Harry and went to the kitchen, hoping that Petunia hadn't finished her grapefruit yet. He gave a delighted scream when he saw Petunia's untouched grapefruit sitting innocently on her plate. He snatched the grapefruit and ate it in a flash.  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you think about my story. Review please!!!! 


End file.
